Up In Flames
by MidnightHex26
Summary: Ignoring the pang of sadness and fear in my stomach my father offered me possibly the best advice I will ever receive.  "Try not to die."  Following the tributes from District 2 in the 66th Hunger Games.


The Reapings.

I awoke on the morning of the reaping pretty late; my sister had been up for hours by this point since her boyfriend Geremiah was planning on volunteering for the games. After our pedantic early morning chit chat she nervously and excitedly spoke about the unfolding events of the day. "He's going to make sure he's standing the nearest he can to the platform so he could beat any other volunteers there." Scavelle informed me brushing her violet hair.

Being from district 2 it was common for some of the girls to try and recreate the fashions of the capitol and Scavelle had been trying for months to use whatever she could find to replicate their bright coloured hair dyes.  
>"If Geremiah wins" she continued "he promised the first thing he would buy would be me an engagement ring! Can you imagine? I'd get to go to the Capitol with him! Oh it's like a dream!" She gushed dramatically. I sat quietly nearby and chewing nervously on a bit of bread; not wanting to ruin her fantastical ideals of the world. She soon noticed my thoughtful expression.<p>

"What's with the face?" she asked me. I shrugged noncommittally, at which point she sighed and sat on the floor next to me.

"Go on" she asked again, nudging me grinning "You've got a Mariella face on."

"Well what other face would I have?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you _can_ talk!" Scavelle grinned in triumph "so you can tell me what you're thinking."

I ripped the remains of the bread in half and handed her a piece. I was hesitant to say but I knew that she wasn't going to give up that easily; so sighing in defeat I told her.

"We could get called up; what if they call your name? Will Geremiah still volunteer if it's someone we know?" I asked her. Her expression softened as she hugged me.

"Darling, people volunteer all the time so even if we get called it won't be us in the games. I heard Alison Jon is entering; that blonde one in my class? You know the horsey one?" she paused to confirm but I honestly had no clue who she was talking about – she continued regardless.  
>"It's not important, but I heard she's going to volunteer this year. She's the best in our class by far, and Geremiah's entering for certain, but don't you remember? There were 2 girls who fought to be in the games last year; we have nothing to worry about." She finished hugging me then returning to babble about Geremiah or her hair.<p>

I relaxed immediately and quickly finished off the rest of my bread, putting on a simple pale yellow cotton dress and leaving my hair down. Scavelle was determined to stand out, so that Geremiah would remember her as she looked her best and to her credit, she remained remarkably determined that he would come home, and he had a good chance. He was a solid 6 ft 2 tall, broad shoulders, best in his class and attractive enough to encourage sponsors and he was playing an old but good angle; the beautiful girl to come home to once he's made her truly proud. Providing that the odds were in his favour he would do very well indeed.

Scavelle headed off an hour or so before me so that she could see Geremiah another time before he volunteered, and I saw her entering the city square with a sad expression and puffy eyes but no one paid her notice. While some in district 2 thought it was an honour to play the games, others of us hated the brutality of it and it wasn't uncommon to see kids cry on reaping day. After signing in she shuffled towards me and elbowed through the other girls to stand next to me.

"There! The blond girl near the front with the blue bow" she told me pointing forward. There were about 20 blond girls at the front and a few with blue hair accessories and none of them stood out particularly to me as being relevant.

"Alison Jon." I suddenly understood the relevance.

"The girl who's volunteering?" I asked to which Scavelle nodded as the murmurs of noise surrounding us faded to nothing when Eiziah Vice stepped to the mic.

"Hello young Ladies and Gentlemen – Happy Hunger games!" He began excitedly continuing to introduce the mayor of district 2: A large, old, balding gentleman by the name of Flinn Corr. On stage next to each other they were a weird match of old values and modern society. Eiziah wore a flamboyant shirt with a lace frill at the collar. His hair dyed a rich, dark green and was a foot longer than mine even when put up into a high ponytail on the top of his head reaching down past his waist; a cast contrast to Flinn Corr who wore tweed trousers and a plain pale blue shirt with a large mahogany tie.

Mayor Corr addressed the assembled crowds and began the same speech he did every year. Talking about the rebellion, the capitol and how the two tributes should consider it an honour to fight for their district in the arena. As he finished Eiziah took over again.

"And now I am proud to mention the previous district 2 winners who will be mentoring out tributes this year!" the crowd applauded as a man and woman shuffled onto the stage.

Brutus, Enobaria and Lyme came forward on the stage. Brutus and Lyme were both older, having played in the games over a decade ago but Enobaria had won 4 years ago and so was not too much older than myself. Brutus stood tall and proud; a career in his own games and more than willing to train a victory for this year's game. Lyme was big too – a muscular woman, who'd obviously been indulging in the capitol lifestyle as her clothes were fashionable but she was outshone by Enobaria. Enobaria had volunteered at age 17, and had won the games by ripping at another tributes throat with her teeth; since those games her teeth were sculpted into points and coated in gold. She was terrifying looking but without a doubt, she could win the games again and if they'd let her, she and Brutus would doubtlessly re-enter.

Enobaria wandered centre stage showing her teeth to everyone while Brutus stood still, intimidating and strong. I had no doubt that Geremiah was not much smaller than him and that Brutus could easily teach him to win the games. As the applause faded away Eiziah stepped forwards again to choose the tributes.

"If you wish to volunteer" he began "the rule is first to the platform will be our tribute! And this year, let's change it up a bit. Boys first and May the odds be ever in your favour!"

I felt Scavelle tense up next to me and I reached to hold her hand and Eiziah plucked a name from the large glass bowl. He took a deep breath  
>"Jason Se-"<br>"I volunteer!" came Geremiah's booming voice and he sprinted to the platform, landing on it with a loud thud. Scavelle silently sobbed next to me as I watch Brutus' eyes light up as he sees his future student. Eiziah asks Geremiah for his name before announcing.

"The male tribute for this year is Geremiah Magnus!" the crowd cheered and clapped. The perfect Career candidate and a very possible victor, he would do the district proud.

"And now our female tribute" Eiziah placed his hand in the other bowl of names and picked a name at random.

"Mariella Shoo-Wolfgang!" I froze in shock. Scavelle gripped my hand even tighter as the girls around me made way for me to walk through.

Where was my volunteer? Never before had I wanted Alison Jon to speak up so much

"Where's Mariella?" a voice said through the mic bringing me back to reality and it hit me as I saw the look on Geremiah's face, a look of conflicting thoughts and confusion.

There were no volunteers this time; not for me. I pushed Scavelle away making my way proudly towards the stage. Silent tears streaked my face but I was determined to stay strong.

I passed a horsey looking blond girl near the front and caught her eyes. I realised now no one wanted to go up again Geremiah; he was the best around. I hated her for not stepping forward even though I didn't know who she was. I caught Enobaria eyes as I reached the platform and she examined my form for potential and by the look on her face I guessed that she didn't think too highly of me.

"Our tributes for this year! Geremiah Magnus and Mariella Shoo-Wolfgang! May the odds be ever in their favour." The crowd cheered loudly as me and Geremiah were lead away from the platform.

My parents were the first to visit me to say goodbye and they both cried as I tried to stay strong, ignoring the pang of sadness and fear in my stomach my father offered me possibly the best advice I will ever receive.

"Try not to die" he told me, I nodded slowly as I was pulled into a group embrace by him and my mother. I told them I loved them one last time before the peacekeepers pulled them out of the room – soon replacing them with a sobbing Scavelle.

"Try to win, both of you try to win" she sobbed breathing deeply and fast.  
>"It's okay, Scavelle, I love you so much and it's okay" I said hugging her tight and letting her rant<br>"Promise me you won't kill him if you don't have to? Promise me you won't target him"

I couldn't reply, I doubt it would get to the stage where that would matter anyway

"Mariella promise me! He promised me so promise me!" She screeched.  
>"I promise! I promise!" I told her allowing a few tears to escape. She took the slide out of her hair and put it in mine as a last gesture of love before she was dragged out of the room screaming about promises.<p>

I had no time to myself because Eiziah came in not a moment afterwards with Geremiah and told us that our journey to the capitol was about to begin. We were taken to the train station for our journey where for the first and possibly last time in my life I was on a train. Sleek, silver – transporting us at nearly 200 miles per hour, we'd be at the capitol before sundown. The train's walls were lined with black velvet but the rest of the carriage decorated with pale gold and creams. Crystal doors and caved glass sculptures. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that Scavelle would love this but thinking about her was painful and I tried to concentrate of the other glories of the scene. The table was laid with more food on it than I probably ate in a month, and all of it look fabulous and smelt incredible. Eiziah instructed us to sit down and offered us a drink, Geremiah opted for water while I chose to indulge myself with a glass of orange juice.  
>"Brutus and Enobaria will be in shortly" he told us, we both sat silently and nodded as he left the room and silence surrounded me for the first time that day.<p> 


End file.
